A memory device having a three-dimensional structure is proposed, in which memory holes are formed in a stacked body including electrode films stacked via an insulating film interposed, and a silicon body acting as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole via a charge storage film. The electrode films are made of conductive material, and act as control gates of memory cells. In the case where the electrode films are formed of metal, stress such as compressive stress or tensile stress occurs in the electrode films. It is feared that a wafer has large warp due to such stress by the electrode films formed with a longer length in one direction.